There is a score displaying apparatus which displays an electronic score (hereinafter simply referred to as a score) on a screen of a display device (see, for example, PTL1). This kind of score displaying apparatus displays, for example, a score of two spread pages of a bound score on the screen. When contents of a score are more than two pages, the score displaying apparatus performs a turn-over process of switching the contents of the score to be displayed on the screen in response to an instruction from the user, or the like. Specifically, similarly to turning over a page of a bound score, the score displaying apparatus displays a score of next two spread pages on the screen in place of the displayed score of two spread pages.
Among display styles of score in the score displaying apparatus, there is a display style displaying a score of one page on the screen. In some cases, the score displaying apparatus of this style performs, for example, a turn-over process as follows in response to an instruction from a user, or the like. Once obtained an instruction from the user, the score displaying apparatus deletes the score of an upper half of the displayed page as if tearing it off while displaying the score of a lower half of the displayed page on the screen. Then, in place of the score of the upper half deleted from the screen, the score displaying apparatus displays on an upper half of the screen the score of an upper half of the next page of the displayed page.